


Use Me

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [44]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 4





	Use Me

I was always meant to be used by those around me. Whether it be for something small, or something monumental, I was just a tool for others. I don’t remember if I ever tried to change that, but if I did then I had failed. I was born a tool, and died a tool.

The first thing I remember was the group of elders in my village, surrounding me as I lay on a slab of stone. Their lips were moving, but I couldn’t hear anything, not at first. Then, their voices filled my ears.

“It’s so much to ask, but for all of our lives, would you do it? Could you give yourself?” I can no longer remember what I needed to give myself for, only that I did. The words I said then will never leave.

“Use me.”

***

The second thing I remember was when I lived in Niflheim. I had known Verstael for years at that point, I think, and he asked me to give him everything. And I did, no hesitation to my words.

“Use me.”

***

The last thing I can remember is Prompto and Noctis, watching me from where Gladio and Ignis restrained them at my behest. I was walking up to Ardyn, but with every step I felt my heart shatter.

This time was different. As I looked behind me into Noctis’s eyes, I could only smile.

“I must thank you, Noctis. You never once saw me as a tool, and I am grateful. I pray that we will be able to meet in the next life as well.” And the prince’s cries filled the air around us all as I turned to the red-haired man. “I am only a tool for others, Ardyn. So, use me.”


End file.
